


Especially for You

by taitofan



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Interspecies Relationship(s), Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making Discord realize that he had to take other pony's feelings into consideration, not just hers, was harder than Fluttershy thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Especially for You

In retrospect, it really _had_ been a sweet gesture.

Fluttershy loved animals, big and small, tamed or wild, so in theory she should have loved Discord’s little “surprise.”  Unfortunately, he hadn’t thought to warn her or anyone else about it, and thus all of Ponyville had been in an uproar.  Creatures escaped and wandered in all of the time, so why wouldn’t they think that pony-sized insects were trouble?  True, they were just large butterflies and dragonflies and whatnot, but they were alarmingly large, so Fluttershy certainly couldn’t blame anyone for the panic that had ensued.  If animals weren’t her specialty, she might have been concerned too.

…Besides, she was far too used to Discord’s chaotic antics not to know when he was involved.  Immediately, she’d just known that the insects had been his doing, and yes, it had been very sweet of him to make something that she’d enjoy.  But he really, truly, needed to think of how other’s would react, not just her.  She trusted him; they didn’t.  She wasn’t exactly having much luck getting that through his head though.

“Come now, Fluttershy dear, don’t look so upset!  It was just a bit of harmless fun!  No one got hurt!”

Discord didn’t look in the least bit apologetic for causing a blind panic.  On the bright side, he didn’t look excited about it either.  In fact, she had to admit, at no point did it seem like he’d _tried_ to cause trouble.  He’d looked quite surprised to see everyone running and screaming.  It was a far cry from the times he would have materialized popcorn from thin air and enjoyed the chaos.

“But you…”  She wanted nothing more than to just let it slide, but deep down, she knew she couldn’t.  Discord’s reformation was riding on her, for better or worse.  She thought back to the incident with the Breezies and steeled her resolve.  She had to be tough to be kind!  “You didn’t think about anypony but me when you did that.  I mean, it was very sweet of you and all, but, um…  You scared everypony else, and…”

He just stared at her, obviously not comprehending her point.  She almost groaned; this would be harder than she’d hoped.

“So correct me if I’m wrong, but you liked my surprise?”  She nodded sincerely.  She truly, honestly had.  “And you’re problem is that no one else liked it?”  Another nod was his answer.  “…And why exactly should I care what any other pony thinks when I did it for _you_ , and _you_ appreciated it?”

“Oh Discord,” she sighed, wishing she could just magically make him understand, “that’s not really the point.  You need to think about how your actions will affect everypony, not just me.  I’m so very thankful that you’ll do such nice things all for me, but, you know, you still shouldn’t scare people.  You should try to be considerate…  Please…?”

Her voice gradually got quieter as she spoke, ending in almost a whisper.  While he still looked as if he hardly cared to be having this conversation, his face softened a bit at her nervous tone.

“And if I don’t _want_ to consider anyone’s opinions but yours?”  His words made her heart beat wildly in her chest.  It was always like this; she never knew if his words indicated that he felt more than friendship for her or if he had no idea how he sounded.  Sure, she was his only friend, but the things he said and did for her…  They seemed to go beyond what a friend would do.    But then again, he didn’t have much experience with friendship…  It confused her so very much, especially when she knew _exactly_ how she felt about him.

“You know…”  She paused, not wanting to say what she knew she needed to.  It was for the best, right?  “Sometimes the fact that I seem to be the only reason you aren’t bad kind of scares me.  I want to be open and honest with you.  I want to be your best friend!  But sometimes I feel so much pressure…  If I don’t teach you these things, no one else will.  But then I worry that I might make you mad and you won’t want to be my friend!  And then I feel terrible, because I feel like I don’t have enough faith in you, and I _should_ , and—” She was abruptly cut off by one of the fingers on Discord’s lion paw pressing against her mouth.  Discord looked shocked by her words, but thankfully not upset.

“My darling Fluttershy, calm down!  You’re worrying far too much.”  He removed his paw, and clucked his tongue.  “Can’t you see?  This is exactly what you and all the little princesses should _want_.  I’ve had some hiccups, but I’ve always done everything for _you_ in the end.  I don’t want to hurt you, my dear little pony, and that will keep me on your quaint little side of good.  How, exactly, is that bad?”

“…What happens when I die?”

“W-what?”  At his expression, a mixture of barely concealed alarm and grief, she almost dropped her plan altogether.  But no, she had to make him see…!

“I’m not immortal,” she explained gently.  It was true after all, and something she’d thought about far too often.  Discord would never perish from old age, but…  “I’ll die someday.”

“Fluttershy darling,” he said a touch frantically, swooping in close to her, “don’t talk like that.  Immortality spells are a dime a dozen when you know where to look.  I…  I won’t accept anything less than having you with me forever.”

Fluttershy felt her face heat up.  He…  He wanted her to live forever, with _him_?  That sounded a lot like a…  She shook her head to clear away the hazy thoughts filling it.  Now wasn’t the time.  No, she needed to do something a little bit mean, and more than a little sneaky.

“That’s so very kind of you, but what about when I have a family?  My husband might be awfully mad if I stay young while he and our children age, because another man made me immortal.”

“Husband?  Children?”  His shock quickly turned to suspicion.  “Who exactly is this _husband_ you have in mind?”

_You_ , she desperately wanted to say.

“Discord, that isn’t the point—” He frowned, though he didn’t distance himself from her.  If anything, he seemed to get closer, almost wrapping himself around her now.  It was a bit odd; he never had problems completely invading her personal space before…

“Well _I_ think it is!  I thought you loved _me_?”

Oh.  _Oh!_

“You think I…?”  She couldn’t find it in herself to deny it.  She was trying to teach him to be better, so she couldn’t lie to him.  She didn’t _want_ to.  “So…  Are you saying you’re… jealous?”

“ _Moi_?” he asked incredulity, pressing a hand to his chest dramatically, “ _Jealous_?  Ridiculous!  I have nothing to be jealous about, because I know you love me just as much as—”

He stopped abruptly, and as close as he was, Fluttershy had no trouble hearing him gulp.  She also had no trouble putting a gentle hoof to his face and bringing them snout to snout.

“As?”  She kept her voice as soft and undemanding as she could, all the while wanting to yell her joy to the skies, though she held it in for the time being.  She was just so close to _finally_ hearing it!

“As…”  He paused and chuckled, finally relaxing enough to wrap his body lightly around hers.  It wasn’t a traditional hug, but it was something Fluttershy would never tire of—feeling him so close to her.  “As much as _I_ love _you_ …  Oh Fluttershy, _well played_.  You’ve managed to force my hand.  This wasn’t exactly a confession I planned on making...”

He chuckled again, tenderly petting her mane.  She almost shivered at the sensation, but she couldn’t allow herself to get lost in the moment yet.  She still had something very important to say.

“I’m very sorry, but I didn’t think the conversation was headed that way.  I’d never try to force you to tell me something so private, and I just wanted you to be more considerate of others, but…”  She finally let a bright smile burst forth, throwing herself into Discord’s arms.  To her delight, he held her close the moment she was safely within them.  “Oh, I’m so happy!  I _do_ love you Discord, so very much!”

“My dear, sweet Fluttershy…” he murmured, lifting her chin up by a claw that Fluttershy knew would never hurt her.  “I’ve never heard _anything_ better than _that_.”

Fluttershy wasn’t exactly sure if it was him or her that moved first, but soon she could feel him kissing her, and she didn’t waste a single moment not kissing him back.  She couldn’t even feel embarrassed as she let out a quiet moan of pleasure—this was her first kiss after all, and she was allowed to enjoy it to the fullest!

All too soon, Discord pulled back, smiling sincerely at her.  Her face completely flushed and her body pleasantly warm, she smiled back just as blissfully.  This was the happiest day of her life!

…Of course, she hadn’t completely forgotten her original mission.

“Discord…  The next time you want to surprise me, what will you do?”  He groaned as he hugged her tighter, and though she couldn’t see his face anymore, she knew he was pouting.  She apologized silently, but it would take more than a love confession to make her forget that he needed to be a good friend.  Because no matter what their relationship, he would _always_ be her dear friend.

“I suppose I’ll contain it, or warn one of your little friends.”

“And _why_?”

“So as to not upset my precious little marefriend.”  She pulled her face back enough to give him an unimpressed look.  With a sigh, he placed a small peck to her nose and relented.  “…And because it’s the right thing to do.”

“Oh Discord, thank you.”  And she meant it, in so many ways.  For understanding, for loving her…  It was so much progress, so unexpectedly.  Her heart felt as if it might burst.  How she loved him!

“No, my dear,” he whispered, hugging her tightly, “thank _you_.”

They were both contently silent for a few moments, simply enjoying the feeling of being close, when—

“I believe you mentioned something about a husband?  And children?  How soon do you think we should wait to address these _pressing_ needs of yours?  Why, we should get started right away!”

“D-Discord!”

Well, she supposed, that was what she got for loving the embodiment of chaos.  And really, that was perfectly fine with her.


End file.
